bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Izuru Kira
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 27 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 132 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 173 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 56 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 3. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział Plik:4.jpeg 4. Oddział | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | poprzedni partner = Gin Ichimaru, Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) | bazy operacyjne = 3. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Kagekiyo Kira (ojciec, martwy)Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 4 Shizuka Kira (matka, martwa) | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Wabisuke | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 21 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Takahiro Sakurai | angielski głos = Grant George | hiszpański głos = Enrique Hernández (Hiszpania) Alan Prieto (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Wszyscy Shinigami w Seireitei są uważani za "szlachtę", ale również pochodzą z wysokiej, średniej i niskiej klasy. Izuru jest z niskiej klasy szlacheckiej rodziny. .." - Tite Kubo , czasami romanizowany jako Iduru KiraBleach Official Character Book MASKED. Jest wicekapitanem 3. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego obecnym kapitanem jest Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, przedtem był nim Gin Ichimaru. Wygląd Izuru jest mężczyzną średniego wzrostu i średniej wagi , ma półdługie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jego grzywa opada na twarz i zasłania jego lewą stronę. Ubiór Kiry nie różni się niczym od innych Shinigami. Nosi zwykłe czarne kimono oraz opaskę wicekapitana na jego lewym ramieniu. Kiedy był studentem Akademii Shinigami, miał krótsze włosy, nosił niebieski strój ucznia dla mężczyzn. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Kira ma krótsze włosy, tak, że nie zasłaniają już oka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 2-5 Charakter Kira jest ponurym i introspekcyjnym człowiekiem, który nie czuje się najlepiej w towarzystwie. Na ogół wydaje się słaby i bezsilny i wyraźnie brakuje mu cech lidera. Jako oficer, nie ma tendencji do wzbudzania zaufania tak jak inni wicekapitanowie. Obecna osobowość Izuru różni się od tej z czasów gdy był w akademii, był znacznie weselszy i nawet trochę złośliwy, po stwierdzeniu, że Hisagi drugi raz nie zdał egzaminu, podczas gdy Kira był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w klasie. Ma kilka poważnych wad charakteru: jego introspekcja w połączeniu z tendencją do zmartwień czyni go niezdecydowanym, ale także sprawia, że jest wrażliwy na nietypowe zachowania. Jego lojalność wobec swoich towarzyszy inspiruje go do wysiłku w ich obronie, widać to kiedy Hinamori atakuje Gina oraz w anime, kiedy Makoto Kibune zagraża pozostałym członkom 3. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 101''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 172 Jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół oraz sumiennie wykonuje swoje obowiązki, jednak pomimo bliskiej przyjaźni z Momo Hinamori, bez wahania broni swojego kapitana, kiedy ta w akcie desperacji po upozorowanej śmierci swojego kapitana atakuje Gina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 101, strony 6-14 Mimo wszystko nazywa się "potworem", ponieważ podniósł na nią miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 127, strony 16-17 Podczas walki z Abiramą Redderem, okazuje się, że Izuru zauważa, że istotą wojny jest rozpacz, czego przykładem jest symbol jego oddziału, nagietek. Nienawidzi walczyć, jednak nie unika walki gdy jest to konieczne. Podczas niej ma bezwzględną determinację oraz jest bezlitosny, gdyż odciął głowę przeciwnikowi, który błagał o litość.Bleach manga, Rozdział 323 Wiadomo, że lubi pisać haiku oraz otrzymał nagrodę za jeden ze swoich utworów w Komunikacie Seireitei o nazwie "Persimmon - owocujące drzewo. Persimmon - drzewo owocujące jeszcze w tym roku". Pisze również powieść pod tytułem "Chcę Cię przeprosić" oraz "Kira Izuru - czas haiku".Bleach Bootleg; strona 85''Bleach'' Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Jest w dobrych stosunkach z Hisagim, z którym w wolnym czasie uczestniczy w spotkaniach miłośników haiku. Wykłada również w Akademii Shinigami poezję.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Izuru Kira pochodzi jednej z niższych rodzin szlacheckich, jego rodzice zginęli, gdy był jeszcze mały. Przed pierwszym dniem nauki w Akademii Shinigami odwiedził ich grób. Jako uczeń był zawsze bardzo dobrze poinformowany. Przyjaźnił się z Hinamori i Renjim, a później również z Hisagim. Kira, wraz z Hinamori byli najlepsi w klasie w Kidō, niestety nie szło mu tak dobrze z Zanjutsu, co widać podczas jego pierwszej, szklonej walki z Renjim. Mimo starań, przegrał i został lekko zraniony. Od tamtej pory, jego partnerem był Iwao Hisao. W akademii spotkał również po raz pierwszy Aizena i Gina, którzy przyszli na inspekcję do akademii. Podczas pierwszych zadań w w terenie klasy Kiry, wszyscy uczniowie zostali zaatakowani przez wielkiego Hollowa. Dwóch z opiekunów grupy, Aoga i Kanisawa zostali przez niego zabici, więc został tylko Hisagi., który kazał uczniom uciekać. Kira i jego przyjaciele jako jedyni nie posłuchali rozkazu i uratowali życie starszemu koledze. Gdy jednak uciekali, pojawiło się więcej takich Hollowów. Wtedy przybył Aizen ze swoim porucznikiem Ginem i uratowali ich. Od tamtej chwili obiecał sobie, że wstąpi do Piątego Oddziału Zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem dołączył do Piątego Oddziału, potem jakiś czas spędził w Czwartym Oddziale, gdzie nauczył się kilku technik leczących. Z chwilą, gdy Gin Ichimaru stał się kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału, to Kira postanowił tam dołączyć i niedługo potem stał się w tym oddziale porucznikiem. Kira zawsze był bardzo wierny wobec swoich przyjaciół i wobec swoich obowiązków, lecz od tamtej pory, jego lojalność wobec swego kapitana była większa, niż wobec swoich przyjaciół, czy czegokolwiek innego. Fabuła Soul Society Izuru początkowo jest postrzegany wśród grupy Shinigami (łącznie z innymi wicekapitanami, głównie z Hisagim), który są świadkami przybycia Ryoka do Rukongai. Jest później wzywany na spotkanie wicekapitanów w związku z ich nadejściem. Po porażce Renjiego z Ichigo, Renji zostaje przeniesiony do bezpiecznej lokalizacji i jest strzeżony przez jego przyjaciół - Izuru i Hinamori, wicekapitana 5. Oddziału. Zrozpaczona Momo zwraca się do Izuru, aby wezwał kilku ludzi z 4. Oddziału. Byakuya Kuchiki następnie pojawia się za Momo i mówi im, że nie ma potrzeby, ponieważ Renji zostaje przeniesiony do więzienia. Gdy Momo próbuje wstawić się za nim, Byakuya wyraźnie mówi jej, że jest to tylko wina Renjiego, bo nie pokonał takiego słabego Shinigami. Momo pyta go, jak on może tak mówić o swoim podopiecznym, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Izuru, który przeprasza Byakuyę, po czym Hinamori robi z niechęcią to samo. thumb|left|190px|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori 190px|thumb|right|Hitsugaya zatrzymuje Kirę przed atakiem na Hinamori Później widzimy go, gdy zrozpaczona Hinamori dochodzi do wniosku, że to Gin zabił Aizena, atakuje go, lecz zostaje zatrzymana przez Kirę. Momo pyta go, dlaczego ją zatrzymał, a on wyraźnie mówi jej, że jest wicekapitaniem 3. Oddziału i nie może pozwolić, by ktoś zaczął atakować jego kapitana. Momo zaczyna krzyczeć na Izuru i uwalnia Shikai, wykorzystuje jego zdolności przeciwko niemu. Izuru skacze nad nią i uwalnia swój miecz, po czym zamierza zaatakować Momo, ta przyjmuje pozę obronną. Między nimi pojawia się Hitsugaya, kapitan 10. Oddziału i nakazuje im aby przestali. Podczas pobytu Kiry w więzieniu jest zrozpaczony, że podniósł miecz na Hinamori, swoją najbliższą przyjaciółkę. Jego przemyślenia są przerwane przez Gina, który proponuje mu uwolnienie. Podczas drogi Ichimaru i Izuru zostają zatrzymani przez Hitsugayę, który stwierdził, że to Ichimaru zabił Aizena, po czym atakuje go, ale wkrótce po tym zostaje zaatakowany przez Hinamori. Momo twierdzi, że to Hitsugaya stoi za śmiercią jej kapitana. Po kilku atakach na niego mdleje, Gin każe Kirze oddalić się od miejsca walki (jego z Hitsugayą), żeby nie stała mu się żadna krzywda. Izuru jest świadkiem uwolnienia Shikai Hitsugayi. thumb|right|190px|Izuru tłumaczy Matsumoto zdolność swojego Shikai thumb|left|190px|Izuru kontra Matsumoto Następnie widzimy go gdy Hitsugaya z Matsumoto stoją przed drzwiami 46 Sal Centralnych. Rangiku zaczyna go gonić, po czym ten zaczyna uciekać. Nieświadomy tego, Kira robił za przynętę dla Gina, dzięki czemu Hitsugaya został sam. Po pewnym czasie Izuru zatrzymuje się i zaczyna walczyć z Matsumoto. Uwalnia Shikai i pyta się Matsumoto, czy zna właściwości jego miecza. Rangiku mówi, że nigdy nikomu się o tym nie chwalił. Ten tłumaczy jej, że jego katana ma zdolność podwajania wagi przedmiotów, których dotknie. Kilkakrotnie atakuje Matsumoto w jej miecz, po czym ta nie jest w stanie już go unieść. Rangiku mówi mu, że skoro nie może go podnieść, to po prostu się go pozbędzie, po czym uwalnia swoje Shikai, Haineko. Po walce, Izuru słyszy od Isane przez Bakudō #77, że jego kapitan jest zdrajcą. Rangiku ucieka, aby znaleźć Hitsugayę. Tydzień później, Izuru zjawia się w siedzibie 10. Oddziału, by przeprosić Matsumoto za to, że ją zaatakował. Pijana Rangiku przyjmuje przeprosiny i razem zaczynają pić sake, po czym Izuru także się upija. Bount (tylko anime) Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, Kira przybywa na Ziemię wraz z Hisagim, Rangiku i Ayasegawą, aby pomóc Zastępczemu Shinigami schwytać Bount. Podczas walki Kurosakiego z Kogą, pomaga mu pokonać Gō i uratować Keigo Asano. Zdolność jego Zanpakutō zapewnia mu przewagę nad lalką Kogi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 84 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Izuru zamierza ściąć głowę Abiramy Później pojawia się w Karakurze wraz z Ikkaku, Hisagim oraz Yumichiką, aby bronić filary przed Hollowami. Z łatwością Kira pokonuje Hollowa. Baraggan wysyła swoich czterech Fracción. Zaraz obok Izuru wylądował Abirama Redder, który zaczął odprawiać swój rytuał, co widocznie zirytowało Kirę. Abirama spytał o jego imię i posadę, a kiedy dowiedział się że Izuru jest z 3. Oddziału, roześmiał się i wspomniał o Ichimaru Ginie. Kira rozwścieczył się i ciął przeciwnika, a ten uwolnił Resurrección. Zaczął strzelać w Izuru swoimi piórami, ale nie udawało się mu pokonać Kiry, który chciał ściągnąć Abiramę bliżej, i swoim Zanpakutō przybić go do ziemi, sprawiając, że jego pióra stały się dużo cięższe. Zakończył to ucięciem głowy. 190px|thumb|right|Kira i Hisagi przybywają pomóc Hinamori Następnie Kira pomaga wraz z Hisagim, Matsumoto i Hinamori w odpieraniu ataków. Przed atakiem Ayona. Izuru zaczyna zajmować się leczeniem, gdyż był w 4. Oddziale. Kiedy wydaje się, że Kirę czeka klęska, wkracza Yamamoto. thumb|190px|left|Izuru leczy ranną Matsumoto Następny raz Kirę widzimy podczas walki Sōsuke z Vizardami i kapitanami Gotei 13. Kira wraz z Ibą zostają oszukani iluzją, i zdaje im się, że leczona przez nich Hinamori idzie gdzieś bez celu. Kiedy biegną za nią, zostają pocięci przez Aizena (nie tylko oni padli ofiarą tej iluzji: Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya, Hirako, Kyōraku, którzy myśleli, że pokonali Aizena. Wszystkie swoje ciosy skierowali właśnie w prawdziwą Hinamori). Kira szybko nie zbiera się po tym cięciu, kiedy jednak to następuje, widzi Rangiku, która dopiero co wyleczona z obrażeń, idzie w miejsce walki Gina i Ichigo. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|190px|Kira unieruchamia Kirikaze Izuru jest wysłany wraz z Tetsuzaemon Ibą, Ikkaku Madarame i Shuheim Hisagim, aby schwytać gang Tōjū, którzy terroryzował Rukongai. Gdy zostaje zaatakowany przez Kazeshini, Kira wyjaśnia Ikkaku i Ibie, że zgodnie z tym co powiedział Hisagi Kazeshini nie zatrzyma się do póki nie zabije swojej ofiary. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Izuru wtrąca się niespodziewanie do rozmowy Rukii i Renjiego. Pyta zgromadzonych co sądzą o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai. Pyta się czy ktoś z nich sprawdzał obszar poza dystryktem pięćdziesiątym. Yachiru odpowiada, że była w 64. wraz z Ikkaku i Yumichiką, gdzie znaleźli zbiorowisko śladów, jedne bose, natomiast drugie w sandałach. Kira stwierdza, że według statystyk nikt z 64. dystryktu nie nosił sandałów w ciągu ostatnich 550 lat, więc były to prawdopodobnie ślady pozostawione przez Shinigami. Zwraca się do Nemu i pyta co ukrywa kapitan Kurotsuchi, jednak ta odpowiada, że ojciec nie udzielił jej informacji na ten temat. Kira postanawia powiedzieć o tym Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Kira po ataku Vandenreich Kiedy Vandenreich pojawia się w Soul Society, Izuru razem z trzema innymi Shinigami z 3. Oddziału jest obecny przy jednym ze świetlnych filarów. Kira dostrzega postać, której sylwetka wyłania się ze słupu niebieskiego ognia, jednak właśnie wtedy zostaje przeszyty wiązką energii. W wyniku tego ciosu, porucznik 3. Dywizji traci ramię i większą część klatki piersiowej. Kilka chwil później Akon monitorujący skalę kataklizmu mówi, że Reiatsu Kiry zniknęło, co może oznaczać, iż Izuru nie przeżył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 9-12, 19 Wyposażenie Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Izuru okazuje się bardzo biegły we władania mieczem. Bardzo dobrze wykorzystuje kształt swojego Zanpakutō do wyrządzenia większych szkód przeciwnikowi. Ekspert taktyki: Kira jest świadomy swoich słabych, jak i mocnych stron. Opracowuje metody, które wykorzystują kształt jego Zanpakutō do wyrządzenia poważnych ran przeciwnikowi. thumb|190px|right|Hadō #58 - Tenran Ekspert Kidō: Kira świetnie posługuje się Kidō, bardzo często wykorzystuje zaklęcia w walkach. Jest zdolny użyć Hadō #58 i Bakudō #73 na wysokim poziomie bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Potrafi również leczyć za pomocą Kidō, ponieważ kiedyś był członkiem 4. Oddziału. Shunpo: Izuru jest biegły w stosowaniu Shunpo, co pozwoliło mu utrzymać się przynajmniej na poziomie innych wicekapitanów. Jest w stanie zaskoczyć Arrancara poziomu wicekapitana. Leczenie: Izuru należał kiedyś do 4. Oddziału, a zatem zna techniki leczenia. Mimo, że nie ma w tym znacznej wprawy, to jest w stanie szybko określić dolegliwości rannego po jednym spojrzeniu. Szybko stwierdził dolegliwości Hinamori i Matsumoto, dzięki czemu utrzymał je przy życiu. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan 3. Oddziału, Izuru dysponuje wysokimi pokładami energii duchowej. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Wabisuke : Katana jest bardzo prosto i czysto zaprojektowana. W swojej formie jest do nieodróżnienia od zwykłej katany. Jelec jest w kształcie prostokąta, a w środku jest podobny znak do omegi. *'Shikai': Kiedy Izuru wypowie słowa , jego miecz przybiera kształt kwadratowego haka. thumb|right|190px|Specjalna zdolność Wabisuke :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie, Wabisuke podwaja ciężar każdej rzeczy którą dotknie. Może mieć to wpływ na przedmioty, żywe istoty i jest kumulatywne. Np. pierwszy atak na miecz przeciwnika robi go o 10 kg cięższy. Następny atak podwaja go do 40 kg. Wabisuke może podwajać wagę nieskończoną ilość razy. Po ok. ośmiu, dziewięciu atak, żaden człowiek nie dałby rady podnieść swojej katany i sprowadza ich na kolana przez ciężar własnej broni. Mimo że potencjał tej broni jest nieskończony, niewielka ilość ataków na miecz przeciwnika jest zazwyczaj prosta, by wróg został unieruchomiony. Moc broni ma trochę coś wspólnego do jej wyglądu. Sprawia, że przeciwnicy "padają" przed Izuru na kolana i przepraszają za swoje decyzje. Hak na broni może pokazać też swoją makabryczną stronę. Używa go do ścięcia głowy (jak gilotyna) przeciwnika. *'Bankai': Brak. Ciekawostki *W czasie wolnym, prowadzi wykłady w Akademii Shinigami i często przebywa w swoim klubie haiku. *Przed paroma laty, dostał nagrodę za swoje haiku i napisał już dwie książki pełne poezji haiku. *Jest członkiem Stowarzyszenia mężczyzn Shinigami. *Jest tak lojalny wobec swojego kapitana, że poświęcił by za niego życie. *Nienawidzi kaki, które tak uwielbia jego były kapitan Gin Ichimaru. *''Kira'' jest często używane w zabawach lingwistycznych jako zabójca (ang. killer). *Tite Kubo w jednym z wywiadów powiedział, że Bankai Kiry mógłby przyprawiać o mdłości. Cytaty *(Do zmarłego Abiramy) "Żegnaj, wojowniku z nieba. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz." *(Jak powyżej) "Wojownik nigdy nie powinien powoływać się na własne życie." Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Izuru Kira Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō